(bukan) tali merah
by azuramethyst
Summary: —siapa bilang hanya tali merah yang bisa menyatukan dua anak manusia?


**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

 _ **Standard warnings applied.**_

 **a/n** HALO! YAAMPON UDAH TAHUN 2018! SELAMAT TAHUN BARU YAHHH *dibuang* Semoga di tahun ini semakin banyak fanfiksi Bahasa Indonesia yang bagus-bagus! (padahal punya sendiri ga bagus) Semoga, apa yang kita idam-idamkan di tahun sebelumnya bisa tercapai di tahun ini! Amin-in, dong yauda, nih fanfiksi retjeh nan abal dari aqoh untuk kalean

* * *

 **(bukan) tali merah**

by azuramethyst

* * *

Nama gadis berambut pirang pucat itu Shion, lengkapnya Shion Amatsuki. Usianya saat ini 19 tahun 2 bulan. Hobinya, tidur-makan-buang air-ulang. Merupakan mahasiswi semester ganjil tahun kedua di Universitas Negeri Konoha, jurusan teknik metalurgi dan material.

Shion juga merupakan mahasiswi yang disebut-sebut akan menjabat sebagai Presiden Mahasiswa—lebih tinggi tingkatannya daripada Ketua BEM—pada periode selanjutnya. Plis, bukan hanya kalian yang heran, _author_ nya juga heran, kok. Walaupun gadis pirang pucat itu hampir tidak pernah terlihat memegang transkrip _slideshow_ materi atau buku, tapi indeks prestasinya tetap di atas tiga koma delapan. Hebat.

Sayangnya, tokoh utama dalam cerita kali ini bukanlah Shion. Mari geser sedikit pandangan kita menuju pemuda berambut pirang cepak yang sedang memandang langit senja. Memiliki netra sebiru lautan, yang mengindikasikan pemuda itu blasteran Jepang – Selandia Baru, dan sedikit keturunan Skotlandia. Kulitnya berbanding terbalik dengan Shion—Shion putih bening, dia cokelat eksotis. Merupakan mahasiswa semester ganjil tahun kedua di perguruan tinggi yang sama dengan Shion, jurusan ilmu komunikasi.

Namanya? Naruto. Lengkapnya, Naruto Uzumaki. Kalau konco-konconya sih memanggilnya _joci_ —jomblo suci.

Naruto menjabat sebagai jomblo suci—belum pernah pacaran dari lahir, maksudnya—ini adalah anak kandung dari pasangan fenomenal Minato dan Kushina Uzumaki. Entah, saya sebagai _author_ juga kurang paham, kenapa mereka dijuluki pasangan fenomenal oleh majalah _Billboard_.

"Lu ga ada kenalan cewek, gitu?" si jantan bersuara, memecah keheningan. Shion mengalihkan pandangan sejenak dari layar tipis ponsel pintar miliknya. "Lu ga ada kenalan cowok, gitu?" tanya gadis itu. Naruto memanyunkan bibir seksinya, dia nanya kok malah dibalikin sih? Bete deh, Naruto.

"Bercanda elah, eh ngomong-ngomong, lo ikut jadi salah satu panitia ospek, kan?" gadis pirang pucat itu kini meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja, lalu berjalan menuju kulkas. _Pasti mau nyemilin kukis punya gue lagi, nih_. Batin Naruto—makin—dongkol sama Shion. Duh, untung gadis itu sohibnya dari belum bisa jalan. Sabar, Naruto… sabar pasti kesal.

"Iya, kenapa?" Shion berjalan ke arahnya, sambil memeluk toples kukis cokelat milik Naruto, tentu saja. "Ya lo gebet aja salah satu _degem_ pas ospek bulan depan, duh." Naruto mengernyitkan alis, _degem_? Apaan, tuh? " _Degem_ apaan?"

"Ya Tuhan, pantes lo dibilang jomblo suci. _Degem_ aja gatau," ujar gadis pirang itu gemas. " _Degem_ tuh artinya adek gemes. Maksudnya, adek-adek yang imut, cantik, gitu…" Naruto mencoba mengambil satu kukis dari toples, namun dihalangi oleh Shion. "Ih, itu kukis kan gue yang bikin!"

Shion berdiri di atas sofa, menghalau Naruto untuk mengambil kukis di tangannya. "Ini upah curhat!" ujarnya. "Lah, emang gue curhat sama lo?! Udah, sini. Bagi-bagi,"

"Jadi, gimana? Rasanya jadi _nyamuk_ nya Kiba sama ceweknya, siapa tuh namanya, oh, Tamaki?" Naruto seketika duduk, memasang wajah _super_ melasnya. "Ih, tau ga sih, masa Kiba tiba-tiba bisa romantic gitu sama ceweknya. Gue juga bisa, tapi gaada ceweknya—"

—Ujung-ujungnya, Naruto curhat lagi.

..

..

Hari ospek bagi calon-calon mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi baru Universitas Negeri Konoha telah tiba. Shion, Naruto, dan kakak-kakak panitia ospek yang lain memasuki aula di mana para calon mahasiswa dan calon mahasiswi tengah berkumpul. Shion lebih dulu maju ke podium, menandakan bahwa gadis itu adalah ketua panitia opsek tahun ini. Ia memakai almameternya yang penuh dengan lencana prestasi, sambil berdeham menggunakan mikrofon, menyuruh para peserta ospek untuk diam.

"Selamat pagi adik-adik," ujar gadis pirang pucat itu melalui mikrofon, yang dijawab serentak oleh seluruh peserta ospek. "Perkenalkan, saya Shion Amatsuki dari fakultas teknik, jurusan teknik metalurgi dan material sekaligus menjadi ketua panitia ospek tahun ini. Pertama-tama, saya ucapkan selamat bagi seluruh calon mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang berhasil diterima di Universitas Negeri Konoha." terdengar riuh tepuk tangan dari seluruh peserta, Shion mengangkat tangan kanannya, "Sudah, sudah. Ehm, yang kedua, saya ingin memperkenalkan panitia-panitia ospek yang lain. Mereka yang nantinya akan membantu kalian dalam menjalan ospek selama dua minggu kedepan. Untuk para panitia, saya persilahkan."

Naruto dan para panitia serentak maju ke podium. Shion memberikan mikrofon kepada Naruto. Terdengar suara riuh dari arah peserta, "Itu ganteng banget woi yang rambutnya mirip pantat ayam!", "Itu calon suami gue tuh, yang rambut oranye!", "Woi kakak-kakak gemes yang pake bandana lucu banget ga kuat," dan sebagainya yang sejenis.

"Yang paling kanan, ada Naruto Uzumaki dari fakultas ilmu sosial dan ilmu politik, jurusan ilmu komunikasi. Setelahnya, ada Sasuke Uchiha," suara riuh terdengar, dan Shion lagi-lagi mengangkat tangannya, menyuruh seluruh peserta ospek untuk tetap tenang. "Sasuke dari fakultas kedokteran, jurusan studi pendidikan kedokteran. Yang rambut oranye, Yahiko Matsuyama dari fakultas teknik, jurusan teknik perkapalan."

"Sebelah Yahiko, ada Ashura Otsutsuki dari fakultas ilmu sosial dan politik, jurusan kriminologi. Lalu, Kiba Inuzuka, dari fakultas hukum, jurusan hukum." Kiba melambaikan tangannya, membuat para gadis menjadi heboh. "Ehm, di sebelah Kiba, ada Konan Yuzuki dari fakultas psikologi, jurusan psikologi. Lalu, Gaara Sabaku, dari fakultas ilmu budaya, jurusan sastra Jerman. Deidara Yamanaka, dari fakultas teknik, jurusan teknik kimia. Dan yang paling ujung, Sasori Akasuna, yang paling imut mukanya, dari fakultas teknik. Jurusan teknik mesin."

"Kesembilan panitia inti tadi, akan dibantu oleh beberapa panitia humas. Sekarang, saya akan mengumumkan kelompok ospek." Shion membuka gulungan kertas yang ia simpan, "Kelompok ospek akan saya bagi berdasarkan gelang berwarna yang kalian dapat ketika daftar ulang,"

"Kelompok merah, kelompok satu. Gaara Sabaku. Kelompok jingga, kelompok dua. Yahiko Matsuyama. Kelompok hijau, kelompok tiga. Deidara Yamanaka. Kelompok kuning, kelompok empat. Kiba Inuzuka. Kelompok biru, kelompok lima. Ashura Otsutsuki. Kelompok merah muda, kelompok enam. Konan Yuzuki. Kelompok ungu, kelompok tujuh. Naruto Uzumaki. Kelompok putih, kelompok delapan. Sasuke Uchiha. Kelompok hitam, kelompok Sembilan. Sasori Akasuna."

Setelah membacakan daftar kelompok, Naruto dan panitia lain langsung berpencar, dikerubungi oleh para peserta ospek sesuai dengan gelang yang mereka miliki.

"Yah, ga sama kakak Sasuke. Eh, _pig_ , lo di kelompok siapa?", "Sama kakak gue sendiri! Gila, makin bosen gue liat mukanya!", "Hinata, kamu sama si— loh, kenapa nangis?", "Ge-gelang aku… hiks,"

Naruto yang melihat ketiga gadis berbeda warna rambut—yang satu merah muda dengan gelang biru, yang kedua berambut pirang dengan gelang hijau, yang satu lagi berambut indigo dengan… loh, mana gelangnya?

Sebagai panitia yang baik—sekaligus modus, sih—pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu berjalan menghampiri ketiga gadis yang sedang mencari sesuatu. "Kok kalian ga ngumpul sama kelompok?" si merah muda mendongak, "Teman saya kehilangan gelangnya, kak."

Naruto berpikir, lalu merogoh kantong celana _khaki_ miliknya. Memberikan seutas tali—gelang—berwarna ungu kepada gadis berambut indigo yang matanya sudah berair. "Udah, ga usah nangis. Ikut kelompok saya aja. Ehm, siapa nama kamu?"

Gadis berambut indigo itu memerahkan kedua pipi gembilnya, tangan kanannya yang mungil meraih gelang ungu dari tangan besar milik Naruto. "Hi-hinata Hyuuga. Da-dari fakultas te-teknik, ju-jurusan a-arsitek interior."

"Ha-hahaha, ga usah malu. Saya Naruto Uzumaki."

—Siapa bilang hanya tali benang merah yang bisa menghubungkan kedua anak manusia? Tali ungu juga bisa, tuh.

.

.

 **Tamat, dengan nanggungnya.**

 **Januari, 6** **th** **2018.**

 **..**

 **Omake**

"Itu ga apa-apa, anak orang kamu ambil gelangnya?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam ikal kepada seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat. Si pirang pucat—Shion—merengut kesal pada pacarnya, Shisui Uchiha.

Sambil memegang gelang berwarna kuning, gelang milik gadis berambut indigo yang sebenarnya, Shion menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Shisui, mahasiswa tingkat akhir dari fakultas ilmu komputer, jurusan sistem informatika.

"Duh, ga bakal kenapa-kenapa, kok. Lihat, aja." ujarnya yakin _bin_ mantap. Percaya aja sama dia, dia kan jagonya masalah _sniper_ begini.

—Kalau sekarang, lagi jadi _sniper_ di antara dua hati, ya?

.

.

 **Omake; tamat.**


End file.
